


It's nothing at all..

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

_“I’ve been going through changes…”_

 

“You cool dude? You actin’ kinda weird lately.” The blond nodded at the male looking at him in the next seat. “Yeah, I’m good.” Alec leaned back in his chair and let his head fall back for his eyes to stare at the ceiling with the same god-awful tile pattern being repeated over and over. _Am I really?.._ His thoughts drifted off as the words from the teacher were soon muted from his hearing .

After that class, Alec lost count of how many times he had been asked if he was okay. He repeated the same “Yeah, I’m fine” or “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” and most of his friends seemed to accept it as they tried not to burrow too much into his life outside of school. At home, it was a different story for him.

He felt himself becoming angry though he couldn’t place why ; Resting his head in his hands as he sat on a staircase after school while other students left, his thoughts tried to find an answer but how do you find an answer that doesn’t exist? Alec knew he loved his family, that was natural and why wouldn’t he? He had everything he had ever needed growing up, and he wouldn’t have asked for it to be different ; His parents trusted him and they never tried to force anything out of him, and he couldn’t imagine where he would be if he didn’t have his brother with him.

_How am I supposed to get out of this now?_ Alec knew it’d only be a matter of time before one of three finally confronted him on everything but truthfully, he expected it to be his brother before either of his parents. His brother had usually kept him in line anyways, or at least when needed. He stopped sleeping peacefully at night like usual, and his appetite had been decreasing (whether he wanted to admit that or not) and even his grades had started dropping. _Maybe school’s become too stressful? Nah, I rarely ever have work to do. Maybe it’d do good to talk to Riku about it after all.. No.. Regardless of being able to tell him everything, I’d rather not have to talk about this until it’s a last resort. Maybe I’ll just go for a run after I get home and change.. Yeah.. A run sounds like it’ll do some good._ All Alec knew was that lately he had started becoming more withdrawn, or at least tried to. He couldn’t place why but something in him told him to back away from everyone, even his own family and he had to admit, it kinda scared him a little. A little? No, that’s not right. It had started to terrify him.

Alec didn’t bother to bring up his problems that afternoon as he walked home with his brother and he tried not to show any signs that anything had been bothering him. Getting home, he grabbed a snack and went to his room to change his clothing into more exercise appropriate attire, or so he guessed. “I’ll be back shortly.” His mother nodded as she heard him while doing her regular house cleaning and he closed the front door to their home and slipped his earbuds into his ears.  
  
It wasn’t too chilly for him outside, but it didn’t feel like he would die from sweating too much. Alec didn’t run too far from home, or at least he tried not to. _Reminds me of old times.._ As his feet pounded back and forth on the sidewalk beneath him to the beat of the song playing in his ears, he allowed himself to reminisce the times of him being on the track team in middle school where he met some of his current high school friends.  Alec always made sure to pay attention to his surroundings while running ; He felt that you could never play it too safe.

  _If only he had been paying attention this one time._

Going to cross the street through a break in a lane of traffic, Alec didn’t think to check the other direction as his mind didn’t return to the present quickly enough. Hearing the squealing of brakes over his music to his surprise, he stopped to look though he felt himself make contact with the car’s hood as he rolled onto and back off of the hood onto the hard and cold asphalt. _W-what happened.. Why.. do I hurt so much?._

Trying to push himself back to his feet, he felt hands trying to keep him in place as there sounded like panic in everyone’s voices. Alec felt the pain of trying to breathe and tried to pick his head up to look at the scene but couldn’t make out details as he began to lose consciousness.

Opening his eyes, Alec squinted at all of the bright lights on the ceiling. _Where.. am I?.. I’m in the hospital.. what happened?.. I was running… and I heard squealing.. that’s right.. I got hit, didn’t I?.. Another reason.. for.. everyone to worry… I guess…_ He thought to himself as he let himself attempt to drift back off to sleep ; He didn’t bother to look around because he was alone in a room at this current moment. He assumed that maybe his family hadn’t been notified yet, but for all he knew maybe they wouldn’t be notified and he could return home soon and play off like it didn’t happen and just that he lost track of time.  
  
He laughed as he started to doze, but the pain in his side jolted him back awake. Nothing felt like it was broken, much to his surprise, but he did feel sore which he assumed was to be expected at the very least.  
  
“..I wonder who’s going to be the first to try to kill me.. Mom or Riku..” He stated to himself followed by a small laugh as he stared out of his room’s window into the hall outside and watched the doctors and nurses run around. 

 


End file.
